


You are my Zeniorita

by WittSkygge



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Tags Are Hard, Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittSkygge/pseuds/WittSkygge
Summary: Diane was a corporate heir just like Jumin. Her parents and Jumin's parents were friends and planned to collaborate. However, Diane's parents died in a car crash when she was 17 and she had to take over their corporation. Jumin helped her along the way and the two were close friends until Jumin met Rika and V.Diane is now 22 and she loves playing dating sims. One day she downloads an app that looks like a dating sim but is actually the RFA messenger. This is Diane's story as she becomes the RFA's party planner, something she dreaded for so long.





	You are my Zeniorita

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my first fan fic. I'm sorry if I have grammatical mistakes. Enjoy~

~~~~It was a raining outside. Diane's favourite weather since she could stay holed up in her room, doing what she likes: playing games, reading or drawing. It was her day off since it was Sunday, so that meant she didn't have to deal with a difficult client or even worse, a bussiness meeting.  Oh Lord, how she dreaded meetings. They were so **boring**. But she had to attend them since she was the Chairwoman of a corporation.    

Since her parents' death, she was helped by Jumin in leading her corporation. Her parents knew Jumin's parents and so, since Diane and Jumin were little they were friends. Diane was friends with V as well, they were the insepparable trio. However, that changed when V met Rika. Diane didn't have anything personal with Rika, she didn't even want to spend much time with Rika. She thought that there must be something off with someone that is liked by everyone. Also, she hated perfectionists. No human could be perfect, and for Jumin and V Rika was the epitome of perfection. Diane felt bad that her and Jumin's friendship grew cold since Rika came into their lives. She couldn't help but feel that she was the bad one here, judging Rika without any claims. However, she still couldn't stand her perfect facade so she chose to not have anything to deal with it. Diane thinks daily about this matter regarding Jumin, V and Rika. Even now she is thinking that maybe she shoud approach Jumin and talk about this since she values their friendship.

 'Would he even want to talk to me about this? I'm being ridiculous, I keep contemplating this daily and yet  I didn't do anything to try and mend our friendship. I wasn't even there for them when Rika died. I am such a bad friend, they both probably hate me.'

She chose not to go into this thought spiral again, so she decided to play a new game today. She goes on the app store to browse new games. She doesn't feel like getting up to play on her computer, so instead she settles for a shitty dating sim. Instead she finds this app that looks really good, called Mystic messenger. 'How did I not know about this? It looks amazing and the boys look pretty cute". Not thinking twice she downloads the app and starts it. Some person named Unknown texts her.

Unknown: ...Hello...?

Diane: ?

Unknown: Can you see this?

Diane: Yes I can.

Unknown: Finally connected. Thank god. It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger. I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app. I want to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info or call records...

Unknown: I've been sending messages with this app but no reply... Unknown: All I see is an address with some important looking numbers saved in notes. I'd like to go there myself but I'm currently abroad...

Diane: An address?

Unknown: Yes. There's a Korean address and a long number. I think it's a password. Do you mind going to the address? That's all that's saved in this phone. I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.

Unknown: But still... I'd appreciate it if you could help.

Diane: Why should I help you?

Unknown: Since you are the only clue I have. I've bee  trying to find the owner with this phone, but I didn't find any clues until now. I would reay like to find the owner. Then God would be happy.

Unknown: Oh! Sorry if I haven't mentioned it before, I'm religious. Never mind what I just said. I'm sorry if I weirded you out. Can you please help me? I'll make it up to you if I can get back to Korea. It's really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around. I know the area. It's developed. Please?

Diane: Fine...I'm leaving straight away if it feels sketchy

Unknown: You trust me... Thank you! I'll send you the address, just a sec. Found it.

Diane got dressed and took a cab to the address Unknown gave her. The cab ride was short since her house was in the same area. She paid the driver and got out.

'Well that's a huge building. He said the apartment is on the 14th floor...I'll have to take the elevator.'

She got in the elevator, getting more anxious by the second. When she was little, she got stuck in an elevator and ever since then she doesn't fully trust elevators. The fact that she was going to an unknown apartment without notifying anyone and she was so trusting of a stranger didn't help with the anxiety either. 

'Gosh what if a serial killer waits for me there. They'll find me in a ditch somewhere after a few days. Or maybe they won't even find me at all... Maybe I'll end up in a human trafficking ring. Or maybe someone will kidnap me for ransom. I've been so dumb to trust a stranger! Oh well, I am almost there anyway. Worst case, I'll yell for my life.'

She walked carefully to the apartment Unknown told her. He sent her the password and the door opened after she inputed it. 

Diane: The door is open. 

Unknown: Good...Why don't you go inside.

Diane: Can I just enter a stranger's house?

Unknown: You can leave a note with my info. If you have to, you can just show my messages to you. That'll do.

Diane: Alright.

Unknown: Tha-nk-you

Suddenly, the app glitches and it connects you to a chatroom with several other people inside. She notices that one of the names is Jumin Han. 

'Could it be? No way. Did Jumin just use someone to add me in the RFA?! I know this chatroom, I've seen it before. That bastard. I'll give him a piece of my mind.'

 


End file.
